Unlikely Lovers - Fondantshipping
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Miette and Serena have been dating for a few months, and truly love one another, only there's an issue - Serena is shy beyond belief. Miette finds it adorable, but wants to be able to hold her girlfriends hand, something Serena's shyness won't allow. During a rainstorm, Miette offers Serena to stay at her house for the night... Miette X Serena, Fondantshipping, lemon, Serena, yuri
1. Chapter 1

Miette pushed aside a thread of her blue hair from her eyes, and scanned the area from the bench she was sat on. On her lap, there was a small basket, filled with two cans of soda, some of Miettes home-made macarons, and a picnic blanket, amongst other various things.

Miette herself wore her regular attire, although she had obviously cleaned and cared for it to an almost obsessive degree. She drummed her fingers on the basket in a line, starting with her pinky finger, and ending with her index finger, once every couple of seconds. Occasionally, she would also try and sort out some imperfection with her hair she has just happened to find. Miette was a confident person, but that wasn't to say she wasn't self conscious about her outward appearance. Especially when waiting for her date to show up.

The 15 year old blue haired girl sighed. Her date was running late. Again. This seemed to happen all too frequently for her tastes. It hadn't even been like she had given her date anything to bring, which was usually their excuse for being late. Miette didn't exactly mind, but it was time that they were burning away, time they could be spending together, that was wasted because her date had terrible time management with this sort of thing. Worse than one would expect, considering her dates personality, ironically.

"Where the heck are you?" Miette asked herself, looking left, and then right. Upon looking right, she could see a silhouette approaching her. She smiled. "Finally. There you are." She stood up, and waved over. "Serena, come on, hurry up!"

Serena waved back at Miette, sighing loudly, with a faint blush on her face. "Sorry!" She called over. "I uh... Kind of lost something." A lie. Serena has been so embarrassed about coming on this date, she had actually intended on not coming at all. After being dead set on not coming though, Serena realised just how badly she had wanted to see Miette, and had run as quickly as she could to the park. That was why she was late, and why she didn't look nearly as dolled up as Miette did. She hadn't wanted to stand Miette up out of malice or anything like that. Pretty much the exact opposite. She was just so embarrassed about being on dates with her, even though the two of them had been dating for the last few months.

When the two had first met one another on their journeys, they couldn't stand each other. They each saw the other are arrogant and somewhat self obsessed. Though those tensions receded quickly, it had become a friendly rivalry. After Serena's previous crush, Ash, has left the Kalos region, the two found themselves spending more time together. That had been three years ago. After seeing one another, and even at several points, traveling with one another, for nearly a year, Miette had begun to realise she had become emotionally attached to Serena. Miette had had no problems coming to terms with her attraction to the blonde performer, and she had her confident personality to thank for that.

Serena on the other hand, had taken a lot longer to come to terms with the same feelings towards her friend. It had taken her nearly two and a half years for Serena to accept that she had feelings for Miette, mostly because it embarrassed her. Feelings for Miette of all people. Not only was Miette a girl, she was on of the few person Serena had felt a slither of hatred towards early in he journey. The irony of it all embarrassed her.

"You lost something?" Miette asked with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "What did you loose, then?"

"My... Hat."

"... It's on your head."

"Well it wasn't before I left!"

"Likely."

Serena blushed. Something about Miettes teasing always made her blush. Serena could be taunted by anyone else, saying the exact same things, and it wouldn't really phase her. But if Miette said it, Serena would become a nervous wreck. It had given her a bit of a more submissive personality around Miette, which, luckily for her, Miette found adorable. Ironically, it had also made Miette a lot more assertive, and there was nothing she liked more than making Serena blush red, and seeing her cute girlfriend embarrassed.

Miette smiled at her girlfriends blushing. "Aww, you're so cute~"

Serena only blushed harder at this statement. "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, Serena." Miette said with a smile. "You really are cute. I'm just being honest~."

"L-Lets just go." Serena said, already heading down the path ahead of Miette, Her blue haired girlfriends teasing once again getting the best of Serena.

Miette sighed in amusement, and quickly caught up to Serena, walking next to her. She held the basket in her left hand up, so Serena could see it. "I filled the basket up with some baked sweet things, some drinks, you know, the usual things."

"Did you make them yourself?" Serena asked, referring to the sweets.

"Freshly made for you, Serena." Miette smiled, brushing her hand against Serena's.

Serena quickly retracted her hand away from Miette's, holding onto it with her other hand, and going a dark shade of scarlet."T... Thanks..."

Miette sighed. Serena was a shy girl. That was something she always had been, but Serena was shyer than usual around Miette, especially when it came to physical contact.

It wasn't that Serena didn't want to have physical contact with Miette at all. She was just way, way, way too embarrassed to. Serena couldn't even stand Miette touching her hand, even just grazing it, accidentally. It sent an electric current through her body that told her to retract the body part being touched by the blue haired girl. But this extended to even just mere affectionate touches, such as Miette trying to hold her hand, or a hand in her shoulder. Serena hadn't given any hints to being this shy before, except it turned out she was hypersensitive to her body in any fashion whatsoever, be it to do with intimacy, of affection. Maybe it was just due to the fact that Serena loved Miette that much, but even so, Miette couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in being with Serena physically as well, Serena was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen in her life, and her body, from what little Miette had been able to see of it, looked, in the only words Miette could describe, as 'Freaking incredible.' Over the last few years, Miette had had to contain these urges, although it has become more and more difficult to do so when in such close proximity to Serena. There was only so much romantic and sexual tension that Miette could take.

* * *

The two of them found a nice spot underneath a tree, surrounded by a small group of flowers, red, blue, and yellow in colour. Miette put the basket at the foot of the tree and took out the picnic blanket, and set it out. It was smaller than Serena had first expected, but Miette had deliberately made it this way. She could sit closer to Serena, regardless of how embarrassed her girlfriend might be, without it seeming like she was trying to be. Next, Miette placed out the various food and snacks she had packed with her out on the blanket.

Serena eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw some of the snacks Miette had made for her. Serena had to admit, Miette was a very good baker. During their rival phases, Serena hadn't wanted to admit anything that Miette did was good, but now, she was more than happy, and even proud, to say Miette was one of the best bakers she'd ever met. Serena smiled and quickly took one of Miettes homemade treats and bit into it, and smiled at her date happily. "They're fantastic!"

Miette smiled. "Glad you like them." Miette was content to just let Serena help herself. She allowed her thoughts to wonder. One thing did stick out to her though. Something that she hadn't even thought about.

Thinking about it, Miette couldn't remember Serena ever saying she loved Miette. Miette had told Serena plenty of times, but that usually ended up in Serena going dark red and shying away, so it made it a bit difficult for Miette to know if Serena loved her, or if she was just embarrassed by her. Miette knew Serena wasn't the kind of person to manipulate others for her own reasoning, so she didn't think that was the case, but even so, she had to wonder. Once the idea was in her head, she couldn't get it out. She loved Serena with all her heart, that much she was completely 100% certain of. Just watching Serena enjoying food she had made filled Miette with joy. But it was hard to feel that her affection was reciprocated when Serena wouldn't even allow her to hold her hand.

"Miette, are you okay?" Serena asked, snapping the blue haired baker from her trance.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Miette asked, a bit taken aback for a few seconds, before regaining her composure.

"You haven't eaten anything yet. That's all." Serena pointed out. She had a blue macaron in her hand, and a smile appeared on her face. "Here, open up."

Miette blushed for a half second and sighed, and opened her mouth. Serena happily placed the sweet into Miettes mouth.

'So, it's fine if you're the one being like this, but not me, huh?" Miette thought while she chewed in the sweet Serena had fed her. "Thanks." She said after swallowing the sweet with a smile, which earned her a smile back from Serena. She really was cute when she smiled like that.

* * *

The two of them walked back into town much later in the day, Miette holding the basket in her left hand. The two had talked in remote comfort, holding average conversation, mostly about what they wanted to do in the future, and about current events. Serena told Miette about her Sylveon's new performance routine with glee, while Miette smiled and listened, focused more on the passing weather.

"I think it's gonna rain." Miette pointed out, looking at some particularly large grey clouds passing over some buildings to the west.

"And it's really late." Serena said, with a sigh. "I hate walking back to the Pokemon centre at night enough as it is, but now it's gonna rain too?... I'm gonna be freezing by the time I get inside."

"Not to mention soaked to the bone." Miette added with a faint smile.

"Thanks for reminding me." Serena sighed. "Great... I was having fun too..."

"You could just stay with me, you know." Miette offered. Her sudden offer made Serena go a dark shade of scarlet. "It's gonna be dark soon, and it'll rain. You said you didn't wanna go and walk all the way back to the Pokemon centre in the dark and rain. It'll take you hours to get there from here. We can get to my place inside, what, 10 minutes?"

Serena was a dark shade of crimson red. The idea of spending a night with Miette in the same house, never mind the same room, was... Appealing, in itself, yet her shyness would have prevented it. Had Miette offered in any other situation, Serena would have most likely refused it out of sheer embarrassment, but the way she had presented it here, it wouldn't make sense to deny it. "Um... Are you sure it's okay? I-I don't want to be a nuisance or anything..." She said, her voice becoming quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"You, a nuisance? Of course not~" Miette smiled, having decided that this was now happening. "Come on, let's go before the downpour starts." Miette spoke in a sort of sing song tune, and swiftly grabbed ahold of Serena's hand, leading her down a different road.

Serena's face went a dark shade of ruby red when Miette took her hand. In the past, Miette would normally see that Serena was embarrassed by her touching Serena in any manner, but she was leading Serena away, so she couldn't notice. Serena had to force herself not to make any loud noises in embarrassment. 'It's just her hand, she's only holding my hand... No need to be embarrassed...'

Serena repeated in her head to calm her down. She didn't hate Miettes touch. At all. In fact, she did enjoy it. It was just nerves, she supposed. Serena glanced towards Miette, admiring her girlfriends appearance. 'She really is cute...' She thought to herself, finding herself sighing happily at her girlfriend. Despite everything, all the embarrasment and frustration Serena felt, she truly did love Miette. Though she wondered if she conveyed that enough to her blue haired girlfriend. In spite of her embarrassment and instincts screaming for her to retract her hand, Serena forced herself to allow Miette for hold her hand. It wasn't much, but Serena decided that is was the best she could offer.

* * *

Getting inside mere moments before the rain started to fall was a stroke of luck for the two girls. Miette had lead Serena inside and shown her where she could put things like he shoes, bag, overcoat, and other miscellaneous items, including Serena's hat. Miette herself had casually tossed the picnic basket there without much concern for where it landed, whereas Serena took much more care. More of a politeness thing.

"Well, here's home." Miette said with a smile.

Miette lived in a small house, evidently. Not too many rooms, and the rooms themselves weren't too big. Moderately sized of course, and plenty of living space, but compared to the house Serena had grown in, it seemed really, really small. The rooms seemed sort of barren and somewhat dull. The walls were painted in a white colour, which didn't help, but there were a few bits of light blue furniture and the curtains of the rooms were all a beige colour, which did make them stand out, but it all lead to this feeling that Miette would feel alone a lot of the time, which, to Serena, explained why Miette seemed to eager to be close to her. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt.

"Kitchens to the left, living room is to the right, upstairs is the bedroom and... Hey, what's wrong?" Miette asked, looking at Serena, who couldn't help but look guilty.

"You... Are you alone?" Serena asked.

Miette raised an eyebrow. "Well, aside from my Pokemon, it's just me living here. Is that what you meant?"

"Don't you ever feel lonely?"

Miette smiled lightly. "A little. But not so much now. You're here." She smiled brightly at Serena. "I'm happy you're here, Serena. It's a little selfish, I know... But I'm glad you chose to come here with me."

Serena went a dark red. Miette usually was never so personal with Serena. Usually she hid under a layer of sarcasm and teasing, only occasionally breaking that layer to tell Serena how she really felt.

Serena felt both joy and guilt at the same time. Guilty that Miette had felt this way for all this time, and she had allowed her nerves to prevent her from helping Miette feel like she wasn't alone, but joy that here mere presence was making her happy. She was conflicted, and Miette could see this all too clearly.

"Come on." Miette said, smiling. "I'll make you some tea or something." Gently holding onto Serena's hand, and leading her into the kitchen. Once again, Serena allowed her hand to be touched. But she suddenly found herself wanting more.

* * *

Well isn't this a surprise guys? Second update today, and chapter one of my Serena X Miette lemon is out now for you is mostly a request from a friend, so I'm uploading part two regardless, but while I'm doing it, what do you all think? I love this pairing. This is my yuri OTP, without question, and this is a whole new genre for me, and a lemon has often been requested, so prepare yourselves, guys, here it comes. ^_^

lemme know what you all think and what you want more of. I'll be sure to deliver for you all. I honestly hope this inspires some of you to make some Serena X Miette fan fics... Because God damn, we need some more '-'

At any rate, lemme know, and hope you enjoyed. See ya!


	2. Lemon Time!

**Chapter two, the lemon chapter, after five... Freaking months...**

 **Yeah, sorry about such a long wait. I lost all the data, so this is all a second draft of things. I'll try not to take up too much space, so I'll keep this brief as possible:**

 **YURI INCOMING. LESBIAN. SEX. LOTS. IT'S NOT WEIRD, BUT BE PREPARED.**

 **Homophobes, off you fuck, right god damn now. I don't want you here, so piss off. This extends to being homophobic for religious reasons, "for the children", or personal disgust. Get the hell outta here. (Not religious PEOPLE, just religious people who are also homophobic. I have a strong hatred for people like that. I wouldn't bring this up, but i got spam mail last chapter, so I need to outline it right now.)**

 **Everyone not homophobic, but doesn't like reading Yuri, that's fair enough, so I'm warning you right now, might wanna back out. Same goes to non Fondantshippers, and people who aren't fans of Lemons. You have been warned.**

 **I also warn you - this is my first lemon. So, just be prepared for that. To be fair, i dont think its BAd, and my beta reader thinks its Good... just - Just read it.**

 **Now, enjoy their sexy time~**

* * *

Serena sat, staring at her cup of tea for a long time, occasionally taking a sip out of the cup. It was warm, and very sweet. Miette was a big fan of sugar as it turned out. Serena wasn't particularly thirsty, but she took occasional sips anyway, to be polite. Miette's house was nearly empty, excluding a few bits of furniture. How Miette was able to stay here and not travel so much was beyond the blonde haired girl. It wasn't a matter of if she liked traveling or not. It was a matter that her tent seemed to be more warm and welcoming than her house. Serena could never live in a house like this, alone. It would be too lonely...

"Is the tea okay?" Miette asked, her voice soft, and concerned.

"O-Oh! Yes, its, its fine, thank you, Miette." Serena said, snapping out of her thoughts. She took a long sip, to prove her point, though it just made her look suspicious.

Fortunately for her, Miette decided not to push the subject. She glanced behind her, and looked out the window, at the rain they had just escaped from. "It's lucky we got here, huh?"

Serena nodded. "Miette... Don't you have any... Neighbours or something?"

"Neighbours?" Miette's eyebrows raised up. "No. Well, yeah, but I don't know any of them. Besides, the houses are all detached, so we don't get in close enough proximity to talk." Miette smiled. "On the bright side, I can be as loud as I like."

The blue haired girl was masking her loneliness with humour, Serena knew it. But then again... Serena did something similar about being with Miette. She loved her... But still... Being with another girl... It was just something Serena hadn't fully gotten her head around yet. When questioned, she would try to deflect the question with humour.

But it hurt to see Miette so painfully lonely. She was happy now, but what about when Serena left?... The idea of leaving Miette alone in this house again was hurting, even if it was just for a night... How she wanted to show Miette she loved her, how she wanted that...

"Something on your mind, cutie?" Miette said with a teasing tone.

Serena blushed and decided to ask a question she had wondered for a while now. "Do you ever... Feel weird, being with me?"

"Weird?"

"With another girl... Do you ever... Feel a bit... I don't know, odd?"

"Nope." Miette said, without missing a beat. Serena was surprised at her sudden, and instantaneous response. "Why would I?" Miette asked, smiling at her girlfriend. "After all, perfection itself is a girl, aren't you, Serena~?"

Serena went a dark red colour.

"Why, do you?" Miette asked.

"A little..."

"You'll get used to it. I hope." Miette smiled. She placed a hand on her girlfriend's hand, and looked at her with love. "You're right. It feels a bit weird at first... But I got over it quickly... Because I got you."

* * *

Serena looked out of the window from Miette's room, while Miette was apparently finding an air bed to set up next to her bed. Miette had told Serena she could use her bed, while Miette would use the air bed. Serena had protested this, but Miette had insisted. Serena watched the rain from the storm hit the window and the puddles already made outside. It was gloomy, and made Serena feel cold, in a heat sense. She was suddenly quite cold, and crossed her arms together in an effort to gather some warmth.

Miette dug out a few boxes from her wardrobe, and when she had found what she was looking for, looked at Serena, but her looked became longing. The moons light reflected off her girlfriend's skin, and made her look all the more stunning. Miette felt her cheeks warming up, and her heartbeat increase. Seeing Serena's incredible appearance now, combined with the loneliness Miette felt at times, and her emotional love of Serena, all boiled up inside her at once.

She loved Serena. And she wanted to show it. To feel it.

Serena sighed again at the gloominess outside. Had she turned around one second earlier than she had been about to, a long series of events would have been avoided.

Serena suddenly, and without warning, felt Miette hugging her from behind, her arms meeting at Serena's waistline. Before Serena could make any vocal protests, Serena felt Miette's lips against her exposed neck. Yelping in surprise, Serena found her herself struggling to escape her girlfriend's hold, until it got to a point where Serena didn't want to escape anymore. Her girlfriend's kisses in her neck had released hormones throughout her body, to the point where Serena could only weakly say her girlfriend's name. "M-Miette..."

Miette kept kissing Serena's neck, slowly moving her kisses upwards, towards Serena's ear. Once Miette had reached just under Serena's ear, she gently whispered to Serena. "Serena, you're so cute..." Before returning to kissing Serena's neck. Although it still had the sing - song teasing feel to it, it had a deeper tone. Seductive.

"M-Miette... W-What are you..." Serena had to let out a moan as she spoke. "A-Aaaah... What're you... Doing..." Serena felt conflicted for a while. Her embarrassment was beyond comprehension, and every single cell in her body was screaming to escape this situation. But on the flip side, the more she relaxed, the more she... Was starting to enjoy being held and kissed like this. It was beginning to feel... Incredibly good...

"Sorry..." Miette said, sounding sad. "I... I can't take it anymore. Serena, I want you..." She carried on kissing Serena's neck, now targeting the more sensitive regions.

Serena flushed a dark shade of scarlet in that moment, but she didn't resist. "M-Miette..."

"Don't you like it?" Miette asked, stopping for a moment.

"N-No... I... Really... Like it..." Serena whispered, barely audible. She did like it. She didn't want it to stop. "Please... Keep doing it..." She moved her neck upwards, so Miette could kiss the more sensitive regions of her neck. Upon hearing these words and request, Miette's eyes sparkled, and he began to kiss her girlfriends sensitive skin, and got an even better response from the beautiful girl, weak in the knees in front of her. A louder moan of pleasure. Serena blushed in embarrassment from the moans, but she couldn't help it.

Miette then began to lick the sensitive regions on Serena's neck, causing a whole new feeling for Serena. Her girlfriends warm, wet tongue, licking her sensitive body, starting with her neck... Felt really, really good to Serena. The more she allowed herself to be kissed and licked, the more she wanted it. She could feel herself becoming more and more... Aroused.

Suddenly, Miette pulled Serena close to her, as close as she could, her arms firmly wrapped around her waistline. Miette pressed her body onto Serena's, but still kept it to she was behind Serena. Once Miette had pushed her body onto Serena's, Serena felt her girlfriend's chest against her back, and she let out a surprised and embarrassed squeal.

"M-M-M-Miette!..." Serena quietly yelped.

"Hrmmm?"

"Y-Your... Ch-Chest..."

Miette grinned. Once Serena had said this, she moved her body so her chest pressed into Serena's back more. "How dirty of you, Serena~." Miette teased. "What's wrong? Don't you like it~?"

Serena blushed and lightly bit her tongue. It would be a lie to say she didn't like it...

Miette grinned in her small victory. Her breasts were smaller than Serena's, but by no means small. "This isn't fair... You can feel mine, but I can't feel yours..."

Serena went a dark shade of scarlet, because she knew what Miette was going to do the second she finished her sentence. Before she had even finished teasing her, Miette's hands felt their way up from Serena's waist, and up her body, slowly, so Miette could appreciate all the curves on Serena's body. Serena went a dark shade of red, but she didn't stop Miette.

Once Miette's hands had reached Serena's breasts, she gently placed her hands in Serena's corresponding breast. At the mere touch, Serena let out a louder moan than before. Her breasts were large, but they were also incredibly sensitive to touch. Serena's breathing increased heavily, and her heart was now going ballistic. While her instincts told her to struggle, her mind just kept telling her to relax and enjoy herself.

"I think yours are larger than mine~" Miette said, teasing Serena more, and confirming her previous suspicions about her girlfriends voluptuous figure. Miette used the position they were in to rest her head on Serena's shoulder. She was shortly met with the sweet aroma, with a very slight hint of perfume, which Serena had very, very lightly applied to her neck, of Serena's hair. She smiled and gently pressed her heads gains the back of Serena's, and allowed herself to inhale lightly. "Serena, your hair smells nice." She said to her already aroused and growing ever frustrated girlfriend.

The combination of arousal and physical contact, along with continuous teasing and loving affection from Miette, Serena felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Her heart wouldn't stop beating against her rib cage. Serena felt herself start to feel strange, and started to feel herself becoming wet, between her legs, very slightly. Enough to cause such embarrassment, frustration and arousal, she called her girlfriend. "M-Miette..."

"Yes~" Miette said, fully enjoying every second of this interaction.

Serena's face went scarlet when she spoke. "K-...Kiss me..."

Miette found herself going red at this, but much lighter than Serena was. She smiled and whispered into Serena's ear. "Do you love me?"

Serena went a darker shade of red still, somehow. She did love Miette. She loved her more than anything else in the world. "I... I do... I love you, Miette..."

Miette blushed and smiled again, and push her body onto Serena's more. Taking one hand off her girlfriend's breasts, she rested it on her cheek, and turned Serena's head to face Miette's. Miette smiled at her girlfriends face, blushing, but with clear lust for the girl holding her right now. The blue haired girl smiled and leaned in, finally locking lips with her blonde love.

Their kiss started out soft, lasting only a few moments, sending a jolt of electricity down their entire bodies. Both girls looked deeply into each other's eyes as they kissed, before slowly closing their eyes. After their lips parted, they quickly re-joined again. And again. And again. Their kisses suddenly became deeper, filled with more passion. More love. More lust. Serena's body somehow managed to twist to face Miette's body, their breasts now pressed against one another's, Miette's hands around Serena's body, while Serena's hand made their way around Miette's neck, pulling Miette into deeper and deeper kisses. Serena's nervousness and anxiety was gone now, replaced with love and lust for Miette.

Miette held Serena closer still, and her tongue began to lick Serena's lips with every kiss, looking for a way to slide into Serena's mouth and regain dominance in this make-out session. Serena was focused however, on her partner's sweet kisses. How sweet they tasted, and how much she wanted to kiss her more and more, for every kiss to last longer and longer.

Miette eventually decided to take a more... Direct approach. Spinning the two of them around, so their bodies were in opposite positions, standing up wise, and suddenly, pushing her body against Serena's, forced her onto the bed. Serena looked stunned for a few moments, but didn't in any way resist. She had wanted this, whether or not she had admitted it. Miette smiled, and positioned herself on top of her stunned partner, wrapping her legs on either side of Serena's waist. She sat upright, on Serena's lap, grinning at her girlfriend with a perverted smile. She simply admired her Serena for a while, simply staring at her gorgeous figure. Not once before had she had the chance to admire her so blatantly before, for fear of upsetting her. But now, she could look at her as she pleased. Her soft skin, her large breasts, her slim figure, and her wide hips, all of it made Miette want Serena more and more. She smiled and leaned into Serena, stopping just at her lips, and looked into her blue eyes. "Open wide, Serena~"

Serena blushed lightly, put opened her mouth slightly, showing her the inside of her mouth. Miette smiled and wasted no time, kissing her, and sliding her tongue into Serena's barely open mouth. Serena moaned and tensed her body for a brief second, before relaxing and carrying on the kiss. Miette's warm tongue explored her girlfriend's mouth with vigor and longing, enjoying every second of this interaction. Miette finally broke the kiss, with a small line of their mixed saliva connecting their two mouths, she looked at her girlfriend lovingly. "I've wanted to do that for so long..."

Serena blushed a dark red color, but she also smiled. Her breathing was ragged, and she was still calming down from the adrenaline surge she had gained from the kiss. But she missed the feeling. She wanted more. So much more. Her previous shyness had left her completely, replaced with just a pure love and longing for Miette. "A-Again..."

Miette complied quite happily, and brought her lips into contact with Serena's again, and slide her tongue inside her mouth once more, but this time however, she was met with Serena's tongue also moving to meet hers, turning it into real French kiss. She wasn't totally confident with it yet, so her attempts at affection were a bit awkward, so Miette decided to slow down her kisses, allowing them to really enjoy their exchanges. Miette instead indulged her arousal, and rested a hand on Serena's thigh, and running it up the side of her body, up to the side of her chest, where Miette decided to keep it. In this moment, Serena wrapped her arms around Miette's neck, keeping her head in place, so she couldn't move from the kiss. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but it made it harder for her to.

Miette kept returning Serena's many kisses, with as much lust as she did love. Eventually, it was Serena who broke the kiss, her breathing still heavy and her pants irregular. Her entire face was bright red, like a Cheri Berry, and her crystal blue eyes looked deep into Miette's bright autumn brown eyes. "That... K-Kissing you... Feels really good..." She managed to say, her chest rising and falling with every intake of air.

"You're so cute, Serena..." Miette says to her breathless, gorgeous girlfriend underneath her, unable to move, exactly where Miette wanted her. She ran her hand up to Serena's cheek, and cupped her lightly. Serena snuggled into the hand Miette stroked her cheek with, smiling at her while she did so.

Serena let out a very small, affectionate, and playful purr as Miette stroked her cheek, looking at her girlfriend's perfect face, smiling back at her, with the same love and affection she felt for Miette. Her shyness was totally gone now. She only wanted her mutual love for Miette now. She looked to the left a bit, behind Miette. She saw the airbed she had placed out, and had been preparing to inflate. "Miette..."

"Yeah?" Miette's voice was soft and low, an affectionate whisper. Her eyes came into lock with Serena's, and invited her to speak. Not demanding, nor prying. But inviting.

"...About the airbed... I was thinking..." Serena looked to her left, at the empty space next to her. "This beds big enough... So..." Her eyes came into contact with her girlfriends beautiful autumn colored eyes. "Will you... Share this bed with me tonight?.."

Miette's heart thumped, and her face flushed red for a second, before she smiled and leaned in close to Serena, their noses meeting before Miette would be free to cover Serena in kisses. She closed her eyes lightly and spoke with a soft, yet somewhat seductive tone. "If that's what you want, Serena."

With their lips so close, Serena's heart thumped, louder and louder, but it throbbed too. She was sure. "I... I do... I do want you to... I ... want you, Miette..."

The blue haired baker heard everything she needed to. She simply looked Serena lovingly in the eyes one final time. "Then I'm yours." And then she closed the gap, kissing Serena's lips with nothing but pure, unrequited love. Serena kissed back, in spite of her exploding heart. And both girls loved every second of it. The kiss lasted a long time, and both girls let out a small moan into one another's mouths while they kissed.

Miette allowed her hands to explore Serena's body over her cute pajamas. She ran her hands along each one of Serena's perfect sexy curves. Her hands ran from her wide, luscious hips, up her slim, smooth body, and back down against, reaching her thighs, her silky, warm skin exposed. Her shorts were just that, short. And immensely sexy. And her pajama top... It was pink. Such a color suited Serena perfectly, but the much more exciting feature was how tight it was on Serena's body. During her earlier groping session, Miette had felt her girlfriend's chest, so firm and in place, but so soft... It left Miette wanting so much more. Just thinking about it made Miette blush and her center tingle...

"Miette..." Serena said, sitting up, holding onto Miette's hands. "You can... Explore..." She said. She didn't bother adding 'if you want to'. It was evident that she wanted to. Her staring and drooling had given that away. Serena gently placed her girlfriend's hands on her hips, and let go, allowing the love of her life to cruise along her body as she saw fit.

Miette went a dark red color, uncharacteristically embarrassed for a moment, before she began to indulge herself. She wanted to, but resisted the urge to immediately grope Serena's large, prominent breasts. They had a long night ahead of themselves. Miette thought it best to explore slowly, and make it a fun experience for Serena too. She slowly ran her hands down, onto Serena's thigh. Her hands caressed her upper legs, enjoying the warmth that they emitted. Her legs were rather sensitive, aided only by Serena's own embarrassment.

Miette next ran her hands, slowly, back up Serena, reaching her beautiful hips, so wide, making Miette jealous of her. "Your figure is so perfect, Serena~" She complimented, as she ran her hands further up. Reaching a soft spot between her hips and her rib-cage, Miette rested her hands for just a record. Such curves on her girlfriend's body only succeeded in arousing Miette more. She ran one of her hands around Serena's back, and lowered her hand, down past Serena's waist, and resting on hand in her rear, with a sharp moan and yelp combined from Serena.

"So soft~" Miette commented with a perverted smile, looking at Serena's longing face. "Don't worry, I won't be long now~" She informed her girlfriend with a happy jump in her voice.

"Y-Your hands... They feel so... Aaah..." Serena took in a sharp inhale. The sexual tension between the two lovers was practically dripping.

Miette ran both her hands further up Serena's supple body until she reached her target, her girlfriend's chest. She ran her hands and gently groped her girlfriend, not enough so it would hurt, but enough so that Miette could enjoy herself.

Serena's eyes widened for a second before she shot up, sitting up straight and letting out a moan. "A-Aaaah..." Her face went back to the bright red Cheri Berry state. She couldn't deny... It felt really, really good...

"So sexy..." Miette said, dreamily to herself, groping her girlfriend's chest once again, a bit more firmly this time. Serena's reactions were a bit more vocal this time, which made Miette blush even more. Her girlfriend's moans made her own cheeks redden. She wanted to hear more... "Serena... Should we... Get more comfortable?" Miette asked, and she knew what she was asking wasn't subtle.

Serena's face went crimson, but she didn't deny it. She wanted to. She slowly nodded, her eyes closed out of sheer embarrassment... "Y-You first..."

Miette, albeit reluctantly, let go of her girlfriends voluptuous body and grabbed a hold of her hands, and placed them on her body. With a teasing and perverted smile, she asks, timidly, "What's wrong? Don't you want to help~?"

The blonde Kalosian went scarlet, if going red more was even possible. Looking at the clearly as equally anxious girl her hands were rested on, Serena felt a longing in her. Despite Miette constantly saying Serena had a better figure, Serena loved Miette's. Even before this, stealing glances at her, Serena though she looked beyond perfect. Miette had curves all in the right places, and her skin was beautiful. She had a smaller chest, but Serena liked it. It was cute. It suited Miette more, and made her look much more attractive. Without her usual hair accessory, her blue hair flowed more freely. It was absolutely stunning. Even before falling in love with her, Serena had always found her beautiful.

Serena, both nervous and excited at the same time, started to 'help' Miette undress. Miette's blue pajama was essentially a long, blue gown, which became a skirt that reached her upper thigh at the end of it. A bit like her usual attire, only one solid colour. It was looser and easier to lift up than Serena's skin tight, starting from her thighs, Serena lifted up her girlfriends clothing up, slowly, still embarrassed that she was revealing all of Miette's skin. It was revealed early on that Miette also wore some blue panties with this gown. Serena couldn't help but stare for a few moments. They looked... Damp. Shaking this out of her mind, she continued, slowly, next revealing the blue haired girl's midriff, flat, and completely smooth. Once reaching her girlfriends bust, she hesitated for a second, before quickly lifting it up, off of Miette completely.

Excluding the blue panties she wore, there was Miette, completely naked, in front of Serena. This time, Serena blatantly stared at Miette's body, and particularly, her bust. Miette's bust wasn't as large as hers, but it was perky, and made Serena go as red as possible in any given human being. Her entire body was smooth, perfect, silky, and warm.

"Like it?" Miette asked, blushing red herself. Despite keeping up her confident persona, this was the single most embarrassing this she had ever done in her entire life. She didn't mind, because it was Serena she was doing it for, but it was still, embarrassing...

"H-How... How can you call m-me sexy?... Y-You're stunning..." Serena replied, completely flustered.

Miette went a dark red, the same color as her eyes, and puffed out her chest more, to make them look bigger, for Serena. She could see the blonde girls eyes had dilated and her legs were shaking. For Miette, a very good sign.

"It's my turn now." Miette reminded her love-struck girlfriend, running her hands along Serena's shoulders. Serena's pajama top was done up by a zip, meaning it would be much easier and quicker for Miette to unzip her top. The blue haired girl looked into the blonde haired girls eyes for permission. Serena slowly nodded, bright red all the while. Licking her lips, Miette began to unzip her girlfriend's pajama top, quickly doing it in one motion, before looking at Serena.

Serena's bust was the first thing exposed. Her large breasts, were now on show for Miette to see. Along with the rest of the blonde Kalosian girl, they looked absolutely delicious. Her midriff was the next thing that Miette inspected. Sexy smooth and soft. Miette's head was filled with all sorts of perverted things.

Serena allowed her pajama top to fall off her, leaving her nude, except for her shorts. By now, her legs were shaking uncontrollably, a sure sign of her arousal. But the same could be said for Miette. She could feel her blue panties becoming more and more soaked, just looking at her sexy girlfriend.

Miette then made a bold move, and leaned in and kissed Serena, full of lust, and full of desire. With her free hands, she rested her hands in her girlfriend's large breasts, and positioned herself on top of Serena. Keeping the young girl pinned down, Miette slide her tongue into her mouth once again, and occasionally squeezing her bust with both hands, rhythmically. Serena moaned into Miette's mouth, making her even more aroused. Miette allowed Serena's hands to explore her body also, and felt her hands running down her back, tickling her, causing her to giggle in their French kiss. Without their pajamas to prevent them from feeling so, they felt the warmth of the others near naked body. Miette had the least clothing on her, as she was wearing nothing but her blue panties, whereas Serena had her shorts. Sexy as they were, that had to change.

"You're so much sexier without your clothes on!" Miette told Serena, cheerfully, once she finally broke their long, long French kiss. She kept her hands on Serena's breasts, extremely reluctant to let go of either one.

Underneath her, the blonde Kalosian blushed. Her hands were firmly placed on either side of Miette's waistline. "Y-You do too..."

Smiling, the blue haired baker ran her eyes down every section of her girlfriend's sexy naked body, until she reached her shorts. Her target. "Except... You're not completely out of your clothes..."

Serena blushed when she realized what Miette was implying, but nonetheless, she made her move to undo her shorts and slide them off, but was stopped by her blue haired girlfriend. "Don't." Miette whispered seductively. "I'll do it. But first..." Miette smiled at her confused girlfriends face. "I'm gonna work my way there~"

She then crashed her lips against Serena's, and slid her tongue into her mouth once again. This time, she took every chance she could, and savored the taste of Serena's mouth, slowly dancing hers and Serena's tongues, enjoying each moan of pleasure that Serena made while their lips were connected. After all, this was the last time for a little while that their lips would be together like this.

Miette finally broke the kiss, and positioned herself again, this time, her lips pressed against Serena's neck once again, although this time, it was the front of her neck. A much more sensitive target. Each one of Miette's kisses earned her the pleasure of hearing one of Serena's beautiful moans. Her back arched slightly, pushing out her chest more, and her eyes were closed, as a way to help cope with the pleasure. The blue haired girl ran her kisses lower and lower, eventually reaching her girlfriends collarbone. She ran her tongue along her collar, tasting her delicious skin. Running her tongue further down, she soon found her way to a larger and softer target.

In one smooth motion, Miette moved her right hand to grope as much of her girlfriends right breast as possible, and gave it a squeeze, a bit rougher than her normal ones, and brought her hot mouth over her other breast's nipple. Serena immediately moaned much louder this time, in pure pleasure of her girlfriend's actions. Her legs squirmed, and her body tensed up. Miette's heart was no doubt going as fast as Serena's was, and that made it hard to breathe, but Miette simply was unable to hold back at this point, far too aroused to let something as trivial as oxygen stop her.

She began to cover Serena's large chest in a flurry of kisses and, using her right hand, gave her other breast rhythmic gropes and squeezes, enjoying herself immensely. Very little else was in Miette's head. Her kisses eventually stopped, and she began to flick Serena's nipple using her tongue.

"A-aaaah... M-Miette..." Serena's hands reached for Miette's head, holding her in place. Serena's moans had become much louder at this point, filled with desire. Her kisses all down her body had sent her into a hormone induced state, so that she only longed for more intimate contact with her beautiful girlfriend.

Miette ran her tongue over Serena's nipples, and occasionally nibbled on them, enough to spark and aroused moan from Serena. With her free hand, she now held Serena's other nipple between her index finger and thumb, and rolled her pink bud, tweaking it, so her other breast wouldn't get jealous of all the pleasure one was receiving. She would occasionally switch which breast she did this to. Her warm skin and soft bust made doing this even more of a delight for the Kalosian baker. She spent lots of time enjoying this part of Serena, with a combination of kisses, licks, nibbles and tweaks. Miette's desire for her girlfriend peaked. Without leaving her head even slightly from her current location, Miette slid her right hand down Serena's midriff, noting how smooth and silky her skin felt, just like the rest of her body. She kept her hot, warm mouth on her girlfriend, keeping up with kissing and licking her girlfriend's gorgeous bust, but with her hand was now at her waistline, running over her shorts, and along her thigh. Her legs were in a sort of half cross, like she was in combat with both the urge to cross her legs and the opposite urge to open them at the same time, and this was the result. They were shaking too, and Miette, looking up at Serena, could see her face was now basically a red face of longing. At that point, any and all caution, if there had been any left, was thrown out the window, with nary a look back.

Miette ran her hand down Serena's smooth stomach, and slowly ran down from her waist between her legs, reaching her most sensitive region on her body, with only a set of skin tight shorts there to protect it. The young girl let out what could only be called a small, quiet scream in both surprise and pleasure. Her legs were still trembling, but she didn't, or couldn't, resist. Heat encompassing Miette's slender hand from every angle, Miette discovered that her lover's shorts were not only wet, but utterly soaked near her private area. Her girlfriend's arousal throughout their intimacy was evident.

With one final lust fueled kiss of her girlfriends bust, Serena began to kiss down her stomach, more and more slowly with how closer they came to the target. Serena's moans of frustration and longing were louder and were music to Miette's ears. Once reaching just above her waist, without asking her permission, Miette pulled down her shorts, finally fully revealing her perfect, smooth, body to her. Serena yelped in surprise, but made no comment. Any that she did make were quiet, and hardly audible. Now using her hands to make sure her love couldn't close her legs, Miette kissed her inner thighs, teasing her way, so very slowly. Her girlfriends over flowing juices ran down her legs, and the blue haired baker was finally able to taste them. She was addicted immediately. It took everything she had to not attack Serena right there and then. But she restrained herself, for just a few more seconds. Inching closer, ever so slightly to her lovers bud. Once she was just about to hit her target, to Serena's frustration, Miette began to kiss down the opposing leg, this time, licking her whenever she came close to her target.

"M-M-Mietteeee!" Serena moaned loudly, her angelic voice filling the room. "P-P... Please..." She couldn't take this teasing any longer, it was driving her insane. Her mind was a blurred flurry of thoughts, all focused around her girlfriend.

Miette finally gave into her girlfriend and her begging, and planted a kiss, which immediately turned into a deep, long lick with her tongue, planted onto Serena's soaking folds. Upon instant contact, Miette felt her girlfriends entire body shake with unbearable pleasure like she'd never felt before. Still embarrassed beyond all belief, she couldn't help but let out a scream of pleasure. Miette slid her tongue inside Serena's fold and explored so slowly and so intimately, Serena's moans became even louder. Just doing this, Miette felt her own panties become more and more soaked.

Sliding a hand up Serena's body went virtually unnoticed while Miette continued to kiss and lick her girlfriend's most sensitive region, until Miette was able to reach a hand to grope her girlfriends breast once again, which earned her an even louder moan from her girlfriend. Each moan only drove Miette's lust further. She started running her tongue up Serena's slit, rapidly increasing the speed at which she did this. Not enough for Serena to feel release, but more than enough to satisfy Miette for the moment, while she continued her teasing, even now.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Serena's hips were swaying. Her body was tender, sensitive, and the only thing she could think about was how good she currently felt.

Miette made sure to enjoy her girlfriends taste, sliding her tongue along her folds, and dipping deeper into her every so often, savoring every second of the experience. She used her free hand to push Serena's legs further apart, allowing her greater access.

"M-M-Mietteee... I-I feel funny..." Serena's desperate gasps in between her sexy moans informed Miette that her girlfriend had reached her limit. Smiling with satisfaction at her actions, she began suck on her folds, and let her tongue play with Serena's clit, aiming to finally give her love some well needed relief.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH~~!" Serena's moans turned to screams as her entire body convulsed in ecstasy. Her body rocked back and forth in utter pleasure, numb to anything else. Tears of pure pleasure ran down Serena's cheeks as she got the relief she so desired.

Miette ran her tongue back up Serena's entire body, making a brief stop at her chest, giving it a brief lick over her nipple. She took notice of her girlfriend's chest, rising every time Serena took a deep breath. She then held her girlfriend close and smiled. "Aw, how cute~" She smiled at her girlfriends red, gorgeous face, staring at her. "Did it feel nice?"

Serena just stared at her girlfriend, taking in deep breaths as she did so. Miette's smooth, white skin, and her absolutely perfect smile. The smile she oh-so loved... She honestly felt completely exhausted, and her climax had felt beyond incredible... _'It's not fair she doesn't get to feel this good.'_

Was Serena's justification for what she did next.

Without a word at all, Serena pushed Miette onto her back, so now Serena was on top of her. Miette's face turned into one of complete shock, staring right into Serena's crystal blue eyes. Serena loved her autumn brown eyes, but she tore her eyes away from them, and ran her hand quickly down to her girlfriend's right breast. As quickly as her hands moved, she brought her lips down to Miette's other breast, and began to kiss and lick her chest and nipple. While it was still loving and tender, she had a bit more ferocity than Miette had.

Miette let out a cute yelp in surprise at Serena's actions. Honestly, Miette had thought Serena would be far too exhausted to be intimate anymore. She was actually happy she was wrong. Serena's body was so warm and smooth... Miette ran her hands down Serena's naked back, running her hands from her neck, down to her rear. She let out a sharp moan. While Miette was far more assertive, she was also more sensitive than Serena was. And her kisses and licks felt... Amazingly good. She moaned quietly and cutely into Serena's ear. "Oh, Serena... Mmm..."

Serena was driven by the same lust and desire Miette had been now. All regard for the consequences had been abandoned now, she just wanted to see her girlfriend squirm in pleasure and hear her moans.

She ran her free hand down Miette's body, and made her way to her waistline, where her blue panties were now starting to fall down her legs of their own accord. Serena helped them on their way, before running her hands around Miette's inner thigh. She felt nervous in doing it. She wanted to do it, but despite the fact Miette had already helped her achieve climax...

"Please?.." Miette whispered gently into Serena's ear, prompting her to look up. Miette's face was cute, but also a little nervous, despite her confident personality. Her hand was in a tiny fist, just over her cheek. She smiled softly at Serena. "I want you to."

Serena returned to kissing and licking Miette's small but beautiful chest, and with her other hand, groping her other breast, she began to squeeze her entire breast, relishing in how soft and warm it was. It felt so good to touch, and to kiss.

Her lower hand then slowly crept its way down Miette's soaked thighs. Running her hands slowly to her girlfriends spot, her fingers were already soaked. Upon contact, she felt Miette's hands grip onto her skin harder, similarly to how Serena's had. Making sure every move was deliberate, Serena quickly moved her hand, and rubbed her girlfriend's sex.

Miette let out loud moan, and wrapped both her arms tightly around Serena's neck, keeping her firmly in place. Serena felt her girlfriends folds soaked, enjoying the feeling, and how warm she was there. Slowly, she started to slide her fingers inside her girlfriend, and at the same speed, sliding them back out again, and then changing, to rubbing her again.

This didn't last too long, as Miette was already incredibly aroused from her own session with Serena's body, but the pleasure was still there. Serena made sure that Miette felt as food as she had, and had done so by taking her time, and enjoying her girlfriend's body. She had developed a love of kissing her girlfriends breasts, and had not stopped doing so throughout her sexy gift to Miette. Her rubbing had not stopped either, her fingers now completely soaked in Miette's juices. Her rubbing picked up after a while, eager to please her love.

"A-Aaaah!" Miette screamed and moaned as she felt her own body achieve climax, quivering and shaking in her girlfriend's hands. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning loudly. No one aside from Serena would hear her anyway. It didn't make a difference.

Once she had stopped, Serena brought her hand up, dripping with wetness from Miette. The blue haired baker blushed at the sight. Serena simply looked at Meitte, and felt a grin tug at her lips, as she slowly licked every drip of juice from her hands in front of Miette. She kept eye contact too, which made Miette blush.

"Mmm... Dirty Miette..." Serena smiled warmly at Miette, putting on her best flirtatious voice. "You were so wet before I even started."

"I...You what?.." Miette asked, pulling a grin, while catching her breath. "You were worse when I had my fun. Trust me, I saw~"

Serena licked her lips, and fell onto Miette, resting her head above her breast, and just on her shoulder. "Mmmm... And did I also... Taste so delicious to you?"

Miette held her girlfriends naked body and held her close, bumping her nose against hers, she looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Absolutely."

They kissed each other for a long time afterwards, until they were both far too exhausted to even move anymore.

* * *

"You seduced me."

Serena was playing at being mad with Miette, to see how she would react. She laid facing away from Miette in a huff, with her arms folded. She was acting a bit like a tsundere would, she decided, just to see how Miette would react. It had been amusing so far.

"Yep, I did." Miette replied, with a sly, accomplished grin. "And it was completely worth it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Serena couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend was just too damn cute.

Miette put her hands and wrapped her arms around Serena's naked waist, grinning. "I can probably help you with that~"

"Miette!"

"Maybe I'll go slower this time~"

"Stop being so perverted!"

"Oh, come on, you know you liked it!" Miette said with a laugh at Serena's adorable attempt to act like she was mad.

Serena laughed too. "You're right. I loved it~" She then turned, to face the love of her life with a smile. "Then maybe I can go first next time. I'd like to see... A bit more of you... When I'm in charge."

Laughing, Miette out up her hands in a mock surrender. "Oh, have mercy, Serena!" She then smiled again. "You make it sound so... Sensual~"

Serena hugged her girlfriend tightly, smiling, unable to stop. What had happened had been the single best experience of her entire life, and she couldn't even begin to regret it. "Oh, I think it will be."

"Hrmmmm... Do I let the cute girl do whatever she wants to me?..." Miette considered with a smile. "Well, as long as it's you, Serena..."

Impulsive and excited, Serena made a lunge to crash her lips into Miette's.

Only to be stopped by her girlfriend's index finger, pressing onto her lips.

"One thing though..." Miette asked, in a more serious tone. The mood changed in a second, and suddenly, Serena was nervous.

"Um, yes?..."

"You said you were upset at me being alone up here... And you're right. It is lonely up here. I hate it. I hate it so much." Miette said, looking around her room with pure disdain. It was clear, she hated this house with a passion. Alone, she just couldn't bare it. "But... Well... This house is empty, and it's not like anyone can say otherwise... So..." She looked at Serena, staring deep into her perfect blue eyes. "Serena. Why don't you stay here with me in this house? So it's not my house anymore. So it's ours."

Serena felt, in that moment, her heart explode with pure happiness. Tears of joy made their way down her cheeks, and she hugged Miette as close as she could, laughing, despite her tears. "Oh, Miette... I love you so much!"

"That a yes?" Miette said, returning the hug with her nude girlfriend, with a hearty laugh and smile.

"Of course!"

The two of them spent a long time after that in each other's loving embrace. That night in particular was full of intimacy and loving and pleasure. Many other nights and days were in their future together. There were fights, there were disagreements, but never once was their love weakened.

It was unlikely that these two would have ever been lovers. Love between them always seemed impossible.

But who cared? It was theirs. And they were happy.

* * *

 **I had... Way too much fun writing this.**

 **So there we go guys! According to the internet, the first ever completed Fondantshipping fanfiction! Woo!**

 **I do want to say guys - if you like this ship, make some stuff for it! Let's have some content pumped out, we freaking NEED it, there's practically nothing on the web! I'll be doing more Fondant, and I implore you. Check out MetakinGiant, who is also writing a fondant fanfic, and it's looking brilliant. Check it out, and follow it, as I fully endorse it!**

 **Let's have some stories and art made of these two adorable girls, yeah guys? Let me know if you create anything based on the two of them. They're adorable as hell separately, and together... Uwaaa!**

 **I am... The manliest man you have ever seen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **I'll see you later!**


End file.
